


Over Coffee [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: Missing scene from Junior Jumble part one, a conversation between Regan and Catherine in the kitchen.
Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/116686
Kudos: 4





	Over Coffee [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628957) by Sardonicsmiley. 



> Originally written for fiordeligi, who wanted to know what they were talking about in the kitchen.

[M4B](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Over%20Coffee.m4b) (3.8 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Over%20Coffee.mp3) (6.2 MB)

Length: 7:17


End file.
